Guybrush's Fate
by moellerman
Summary: My idea on how the Tales of Monkey Island should end


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Monkey Island Characters. That Telltale and LucasArts**

**This is my OWN meaning about how Monkey Island 5 part 5 should end. All is written from Guybrush's POV**

_At the crossroads with LeChuck on his way through the rift:_

"Guybrush, what are you doing", I heard Morgan Leflays ghost saying.

"It is the only way", I answered her as I held up my Last Thread of Life and cast it into rift as I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Guybrush, Guybrush," I heard someone say as I felt that they shook my body, I opened my eyes and saw Morgan's Ghost smiling at me.

"Did we won", I asked her.

She nodded and said:

"Yes Guybrush, we did. I stab him with my sword and I could feel Elaine used the Cursed Cutlas of Kafluke on him as well. Now all of him is gone. For good this time."

I smiled but then my look darken.

"But I am trapped in the crossroads now," I said, "I will never see Elaine again."

Morgan looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you will," she said, "you see, the thing that can take you back is actually Elaine's diamond ring.".

I looked on her and said:

"But then I will have to leave you here, you who have helped me so much."

She smiled and said:

"Not really"

She took out a silvery thread which looked like my own Thread of Life and looked on me.

"Do you remember," she said, "My reputation."

I nodded and she continued:

"Long ago I was struck with amnesia and I forgot most of my past. Morgan Leflay is not even my real name. The Voodoo Lady gave me back my memory, so I could understand the importance of helping you. You see my real name is..._Anastasia Threepwood"_

I gasped. I haven't heard that name for years. Anastasia was my _twin sister_, and I thought that she died at the storm which washed me up upon Mêlée Island long long ago.

"Yes", Anastasia said, "It is me, brother. I didn't understand my true fascination of you, was mealy me being proud of you . Not until now. But that is beside the point. The point is, that if we wraps the thread around Elaine's ring and together steps into the circle we will both be fully resurrected and sent to the Screaming Narwhal."

"Let's do it," I said and smiled.

We wrapped Anastasia's reputation thread around Elaine's ring and stood into the center of the crossroads, Anastasia took my hook hand with her own hand, I closed my eyes and held the diamondring up.

"Guybrush," I heard my wife's familiar voice saying and opened my eyes.

My hand still held Anastasia's only now it was no longer a hook but a real hand. Also both of us had become fully alive again.

"Guybrush", said Elaine again, "what is _Morgan Leflay _doing here."

She pointed at Anastasia, and I sighted.

" It is a long story Plunder Bunny," I said, "but first of all: Morgan is not her real name. She was exposed to a great shock when her ship sank at the coast of Mêlée Island. The same ship which I was on because we where both on our way to become pirates. The lost of her memory made her forget most about her past...Including me"

"Why?", Elaine asked, "did she knew you.?"

"Yes," I said, "_you see, she is my twin sister, Anastasia Threepwood"_

"WHAT", Elaine practically yelled, "IS SHE YOUR _SISTER_, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD A SISTER"

"Because," I said, "I thought she was dead. I didn't wanted to walk around missing her and have her death stand in my way of becoming a pirate."

"SO YOU PREFERRED TO NOT LETTING ME KNOW I ONCE HAD A SISTER-IN-LAW."

" I am sorry Elaine. Can you forgive me."

Elaine looked at me with contempt, but then smiled.

"What the heck," she said, "why shouldn't I."

She went over and hugged Anastasia and looked on her.

"But you better find another line of work then Pirate Hunting," Elaine told her. "I wouldn't like to cross swords with my own sister-in-law again."(Like she did at the 42 club in part 4 of TOMI.)

Anastasia smiled and said:

"I think also I will. I guess that you, me and Guybrush can sail the seas and pirating as a nice good pirate-family."

She smiled again and said:

"Though I wouldn't mind one day hear some children call me aunt Anastasia"

Both me and Elaine blushed and I cleared my throat:

"Mr. Winslow," I said, " set your course for Mêlée Island."

I held my arm around Elaine's waist.

"And Winslow," I said, "my sister is in charge, because Elaine and I need to have a looong _very _private talk in the captains quarters."

Elaine giggled as she went into the quarters. But as I was about to follow her I told my sister and my first-mate.:

"And we doesn't want to be disturbed"

And with those words I closed the door behind me.

**The end.**

**I know that the other end also is good. But on this way there is no residue of LeChuck. And there is also no sign of a sequel.**

**Please remember to review and please, no flames.**


End file.
